


spray paint and silly dates

by whatcaniwriteinthis



Series: kyouhaba week 2016 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Dates, Dating, First Dates, Flirting, Getting Together, M/M, bad insults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatcaniwriteinthis/pseuds/whatcaniwriteinthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yahaba’s mouth twists as he considers his offer. “A date.” he decides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	spray paint and silly dates

**Author's Note:**

> for kyouhaba week day 7: free prompt

The calm silence of the parking lot is interrupted by a slight cough- like someone’s clearing their throat, only obviously. Kentarou whirls around, spray paint can still in hand. Standing a few feet away and smirking is none other than the Goody-Two-Shoes captain of the volleyball team: Yahaba Shigeru. His uniform is immaculately pressed and his light brown hair neatly combed. Kentarou freezes and Yahaba’s smirk grows.

“That’s not the _principal’s_ car is it?” he asks in a faux-innocent voice. He widens his eyes and flutters his eyelashes. “Kyoutani-kun, what ever are you doing?”

Kentarou just growls back. He isn’t falling for that fake good kid act. Yahaba knows what he’s doing, and Kentarou knows it. So instead, he turns back to the car and with a few more sprays, finishes his masterpiece.

“What _is_ that?” a voice next to Kentarou’s ear asks curiously. Kentarou jumps and Yahaba, because that’s who it was, laughs.

“Jumpy are you?” he asks teasingly.

“What do you want?” Kentarou growls. He is _so_ not in the mood for this. He needs to wash his hands and ditch the paint in someone else’s locker- preferably Terushima’s, the insufferable little flap-dragon that he is could do with some falsely planted evidence.

“Well, I want to know whether or not I should tell the principal you just tagged his car.” Yahaba says in a casual tone that does not match the wide smirk on his face at all.

Kentarou sighs heavily. “I don’t suppose you’d be susceptible to bribes?” he tries. He doesn’t have much money on him, but Kuroo-san does owe him one. He doesn’t want to cash that in for _Yahaba_ , but desperate times, desperate measures.

Yahaba’s mouth twists as he considers his offer. “A date.” he decides.

Kentarou falls backwards. “What?” he splutters, flushing bright red across his cheeks. Yahaba’s smirk grows.

“A date.” he repeats. “I’m into you, and I’ve seen you check me out more than a few times, so: a date.” He pauses as Kentarou splutters nonsensically. “Of course, I could always go to the principal right now.” He drifts away, looking serious.

“No!” Kentarou yelps. He _cannot_ afford another detention- forget about the obvious suspension this would warrant. “I, uh, I guess one date wouldn’t be too bad.” He deepens his voice, trying to sound tough. He _does_ think Yahaba’s attractive- conventionally speaking, of course.

Yahaba snorts. “No kidding. Pick me up at seven.” He walks away.

“I don’t even know where you live.” Kentarou’s voice trails off as Yahaba disappears into the school.

 

* * *

  

Kentarou feels like kicking himself. How could he let Yahaba talk him into this? He should have just taken the suspension. He rubs a hand across his head and stares at the house in front of him. He knows it’s Yahaba’s- it has his name on a fancy plaque by the gate. Does he just push the gate open? Is there a doorbell somewhere?

Eventually, after looking around for some sort of a doorbell and not finding one, Kentarou pushes the gate open with a loud creak and walks up to the front door. He knocks on it, feeling incredibly awkward.

A short women with Yahaba’s hair but an actual smile opens the door. “Hello,” she greets him fondly, like he’s an old friend. “You must be Kyoutani-kun, come on in.”

Kentarou shuffles in behind her, unsure of what to do. “Hello Yahaba-san.” he mutters, and then bows.

“Oh no need for such formalities!” she exclaims, hitting him gently on the shoulder. “Shigeru!” she bellows in the direction of the stairs. Kentarou jumps, surprised at the loudness coming from such a small lady.

“He’ll be just a minute; he takes _forever_ to get ready.” She chuckles and Kentarou laughs a little too.

“He does _not_ need to know that!” Yahaba’s indignant voice comes from the top of the stairs, followed by Yahaba himself. He looks odd out of uniform, but he’s well dressed in a pair of nice jeans and a plaid button down. Kentarou feels underdressed- he just found a half decent t-shirt and and the same scuffed up sneakers he wears to school.

“Hey,” he greets Yahaba, feeling more and more out of place. Guys like Yahaba don’t date guys like Kentarou. They date nice girls, with curly hair and shy smiles- or nice guys, the type that bring them flowers.

“Hey, yourself.” Yahaba greets back. “We’ll be back, Okaa-san.” He gives his mom a quick kiss on the cheek and then pulls Kentarou after him and out the door.

“Have fun!” Yahaba-san calls after them.

They walk down the street together in an awkward silence. Kentarou breaks it. “Your mom’s nice.” he mumbles.

Yahaba fixes him with a piercing stare. Kentarou regrets saying anything. He also regrets spray painting the principal’s car, but he also feels like the man kind of had it coming- being the absolute wet sock he was to the girls in the science stream.

“You think so?” Yahaba tilts his head. “Wait until she has embarrassing stories about you as a three year old.” He huffs a laugh. Kentarou isn’t sure what to do so he does nothing except shove his hands deeper into his pockets.

“So where are we going?” Yahaba asks after a few more moments of silence.

“Uh, this ramen place,” Kentarou says vaguely.

“How explicit.” Yahaba replies teasingly. Kentarou doesn’t respond. The truth is: he doesn’t even know the place’s name.

They arrive, and a grumpy looking server seats them and tells them someone will be with them soon. Kentarou glances around and his eyes widen. They shouldn’t be sitting here.

“What is it?” Yahaba asks. “What’s wrong?”

“We shouldn’t sit here.” Kentarou whispers. Yahaba frowns, but before he can say anything their server appears.

“ _He_ -llo, may I take your order?” Kuroo Tetsurou asks. They’re in Kuroo’s serving zone, and Kentarou regrets not asking for a window table. He slumps in his seat and tries to hide behind his menu, but to no avail.

“Kyoutani!” Kuroo exclaims, recognising him immediately. Then he glances over at Yahaba, and smirks. “And who is _this_?” He gives Yahaba an appreciative once over.

“Yahaba Shigeru.” Yahaba smiles politely, undoubtedly pretending to not notice Kuroo’s flirting.

“Kuroo Tetsurou.” Kuroo smirks. “Kyoutani, you didn’t tell me you were bringing a _date_.”

“I wonder why.” Kentarou mutters sarcastically. “Just ask him what he wants, you cold bowl of soup.” he orders.

Kuroo gasps dramatically. “You need to be politer to your seniors, you literal turd burger.”

“I will when you do, you expired coupon.” Kentarou snaps.

“Itchy sweater.” Kuroo tosses back.

“Unnecessary movie sequel.” Kentarou taunts.

“Wobbly table,”

“Half-chewed pencil,”

Yahaba’s head swivels between the two of them like they’re an engaging tennis match.

“Squeaky grocery cart,” Kuroo says, like he’s won the contest.

Kentarou smirks. “Sharknado 2.” he crows triumphantly.

Kuroo gasps dramatically. “That was uncalled for!” he exclaims.

“Your face is uncalled for.” Kentarou mutters maturely.

Kuroo scoffs. “You win this round.” he growls.

“I’ll have _shoyu_ ramen.” Yahaba interjects easily. Kentarou flushes, having completely forgotten about him. Now he’s embarrassed about his insults. Is there nothing that Yahaba can’t make him second guess?

“Hey, that’s Kyoutani’s favourite too!” Kuroo exclaims, a little too happily. He grins widely as Kentarou scowls. “Two ‘ _shoyu_ ramen’s coming right up.” he says and then whirls away.

“Sorry about him.” Kentarou mutters, still slumped in his seat and incredibly embarrassed. Yahaba waves him off.

“It’s fine; I thought he was funny.” he says easily. Kentarou snorts. Kuroo? Funny? In his dreams.

Yahaba continues, “It was like he’s your older brother or something.”

Kentarou shudders at the thought. “Nah, he used to go to our school. Bit of a jackass honestly.”

Yahaba nods knowingly. “Like Oikawa-san except less pastel.” he says.

After this the conversation flows beautifully. Annoying seniors aren't the only they have in common. It turns out Yahaba is also interested in the medical field- though the human side of it. Kentarou figures he can forgive him for this grave mistake, because he slurps his noodles so eagerly he sprays soup everywhere. Then he laughs with his mouth full. Kentarou can’t help but find him adorable.

When it comes down to it: Yahaba is human; and when they stand together by the house of his gate, Kentarou ends up being the one who makes the first move. He presses a chaste, quick kiss to Yahaba’s lips and then steps back, cheeks red, and says, “Goodnight Yahaba.”

“Goodnight Kyoutani.” Yahaba calls back.

Kentarou gets home and curls up in his bed, feeling giddy. His phone buzzes and he unlocks it eagerly. There- a message from Yahaba: **_I had fun._**

Then another one: **_And I wont tell princi. But I do think we should go on another date_** d( ´ ▽ ` )b

Kentarou smiles.

**_That sounds good._ **

**Author's Note:**

> AND WE'RE DONE! i did it!! i finished all seven days!! ahhh i love writing these dorks. shout out two [these](https://www.google.co.in/imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F%2Fimg.ifcdn.com%2Fimages%2F40caa91cf0b23401d954f3f01616ce42287b23feb1338447167ca8cfbaa53142_1.jpg&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fifunny.co%2Ftags%2Finsults%2F1438871254&docid=EL5q2pwbjb9qwM&tbnid=ATSy8BypykBkLM%3A&w=640&h=679&bih=728&biw=1280&ved=0ahUKEwjI6v2mkcPNAhUMRI8KHedVDS8QxiAIAg&iact=c&ictx=1#h=679&w=640) [two](https://www.google.co.in/imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F%2Fdata.whicdn.com%2Fimages%2F105540017%2Flarge.jpg&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F%2Fweheartit.com%2Fentry%2Fgroup%2F43815553&docid=_0GxHbm99C8CzM&tbnid=EmcFTyAKl_2h3M%3A&w=500&h=493&bih=728&biw=1280&ved=0ahUKEwjI6v2mkcPNAhUMRI8KHedVDS8QxiAIBSgD&iact=c&ictx=1) posts for providing me with A+ insults xD


End file.
